marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Quake
Quake |tab2 = Abilities and Stats |tab3 = In the Story }} |tag1 = Offensive: Raw Damage |tag2 = Hero |tag3 = Inhuman |tag4 = S.H.I.E.L.D. |origin = Marvel Cinematic Universe First Appearance: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S1E1 (2013) |victory animation = Quake causes an earthquake. |crystal = Amplitude Crystal Tectonic Crystal |ability1 = Aftershock |ability2 = Concussion |ability3 = Evade |ability4 = Stun |tier1basehealth = - |tier2basehealth = 672 |tier3basehealth = ??? |tier4basehealth = ??? |tier5basehealth = ??? |tier1baseatk = - |tier2baseatk = 66 |tier3baseatk = ??? |tier4baseatk = ??? |tier5baseatk = ??? |synbonus1 = Enemies |synpartner1 = Crossbones |synbonus2 = Enemies |synpartner2 = Iron Patriot |synbonus3 = Rivals |synpartner3 = Black Bolt |synbonus4 = Rivals |synpartner4 = Karnak |synbonus5 = S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents |synpartner5 = Hawkeye |synbonus6 = S.H.I.E.L.D. Clearance Lv. 10 |synpartner6 = Black Widow |tier1 = No |tier2 = Yes |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tier5 = Yes }} Quake is a Science Champion. Being a Science Champion, she has a Class Bonus against Mystic Champions, but is weak to Skill Champions. Bio When she was a teenager, Daisy Johnson, alias Quake, had her earth-shaking powers accidentally awakened as a result of her mother's Inhuman lineage. Her devastating powers caught the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D., and Nick Fury took her under his wing to train and mentor her. Her ability to target seismic waves with pinpoint accuracy makes her one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most skilled and powerful agents. Abilities *'While Heavy Attack Charging:' Quake generates powerful waves of vibrations that causes an Earthquake, dealing of your Attack as physical damage per second. *'While Heavy Attack Charging:' Inflicts Concussion, reducing the opponent's Ability Accuracy by . *'While Heavy Attack Charging:' While Quake is generating an Earthquake through this attack, the Aftershock Scale goes up by every seconds. *'Aftershock:' An Aftershock hits seconds after an Earthquake. For every point in the Scale, Aftershock deals Attack as physical damage. *'Aftershock:' chance to Stun the opponent for seconds. *'Aftershock:' Aftershock Stun Duration and Accuracy goes up by for every point in the Aftershock Scale. *'Aftershock:' Inflicts Concussion, reducing the opponent's Ability Accuracy by for seconds when the Aftershock Scale is higher than points. *'Passive:' Evades all Basic Attacks against opponents with a Concussion. Signature Ability Locked= *'Ricochet Pulse' **Quake Blocks additional Damage and Redirects it back to the opponent as a pulse of Physical Damage. |-|Unlocked= *'Ricochet Pulse' **Quake Blocks an additional Damage and Redirects it back to the opponent as a pulse of Physical Damage. Special Attacks *'Compression Wave' **Quake quickly compresses the ground, launching a wave of earth towards the opponent. ***Adds points to the Aftershock Scale. *'Propulsion Pulse' **Quake targets the ground with her vibrations to launch herself into the air and land a powerful punch. ***Adds points to the Aftershock Scale. *** chance to inflict Concussion, reducing the opponent's Ability Accuracy by for seconds. *'Epicenter' **Quake generates a powerful earthquake, opening the ground and trapping the opponent before she deals her final vibration pulse attack. ***Adds points to the Aftershock Scale. Trivia *On March 22, 2016, Quake was officially revealed to be joining Marvel: Contest of Champions in the fall of that year. Also revealed was some concept art.AGENTS OF SHIELD: Chloe Bennet Talks Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Latest Loss, Kicking Ass with Marvel's Contest of Champions. Bucksbaum, Sydney. nerdist.com. March 22, 2016. On September 20, 2016, a Tier 2 Quake was given to all players to celebrate the premiere of References Navigation Category:Science